The Arrow
by Super Pop
Summary: Jason Treaty has been a wanted man his whole life, ever since the rangers went rogue. Araluen has been taken over by Anglex, who also happens to run the rangers. Jason and his father will have to find the help they need to defeat Anglex and the rogue rangers. But will that be enough to save Araluen? Or are they already too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story, so I don't really know what I'm doing. :) This random girl came up to me one day and told me about this place, as she drank our chocolate milk and ate all our food... Her name is Funkypudding. :P She enjoys pudding, obviously. And also chocolate milk.**

* * *

Hoof beats pounded behind them, but there was no way they were faster than Jason and Knight. Jason bent lower over Knight's neck, helping his horse to go faster. Jason had seen the hill a while back, and had been hatching a plan ever since. He risked a glance back over his shoulder, and saw that one of the men were drawing ahead of the rest of the group. But Knight was still faster.

"Having fun yet?" Jason whispered, and Knight snorted softly. "Yeah, I thought you might say that." He laughed. Jason had always loved riding, especially having the wind blowing through his almost-shoulder-length brown hair. He glanced back again, and was surprised to see that the man that had been pulling ahead was now slowing catching up to him. "Huh, that's new." He commented lightly. Knight shook his mane, and started to speed up. "Whoa, boy, no need to rush." Knight rolled his eyes, but returned to his first speed. "There you go." That's when they reached the hill. Knight kept up the pace, but the leader of the group started to fall behind once more. Jason had Knight started to turn, ever so slightly, toward the woods to their left. He looked over his shoulder one last time, and saw that the head guard had pointed this out to the rest of the group, and they were following his lead. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. They were reaching the top of the hill, and Jason had to get ready for his quick slight of hand. Then it was time. He tapped Knight's right side with his foot, and the horse immediately turned completely to his right. Jason urged him down the hill and across to the woods on the other side of the path. When he reached them, they skidded to a halt, and Jason jumped down while Knight got down on the ground behind a large tree trunk. Jason crawled to the edge of the woods, then pulled his cowl over his head, so he would be harder to see. The group of guards went rushing into the opposite side of the woods, getting farther and farther away from their prey with every step. Jason sniggered inside, watching them all racing off in the wrong direction. Soon the last man ran into the trees after his comrades, and away from Jason. He decided to stay down for a bit longer though, just to be safe. Everyone knew that there were usually scouts that followed the main party, just in case they lost their query. Sure enough, after about 5 minutes, another figure appeared across the way, riding a small, shaggy pony. It definitely wasn't a horse. They had on a grey and green mottle cloak, which helped them blend in with their background. Jason knew that there was no way he would be able to see him if it weren't for the shaggy thing. Jason felt a shiver ripple down his spine as the man just sat their, his face in the shadow of his cowl. Jason stayed as still as possible. As his father had drilled into him, "The slightest movement could give you away. People see what they expect to see, and most people don't expect to see a person." Jason smiled at that. His father was extremely intelligent, and accurate with a bow. And he had passed all his skills to Jason. _I'll be home soon_._ I'll be able to see him then._ He told himself, still lying as still as possible. Finally the rider turned his shaggy horse into the woods following the group of men. He let out a deep sigh and signaled for Knight to get back on his feet. His horse grunted with the effort, then shook out his mane. Jason hopped into the saddle, and him and Knight were riding back in the direction of Araluen.

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far. :) Please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong, or, what I'm doing right would be good too. :P Also, I could use some suggestions for character names, so that would be good... also. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Once again, I still have no idea what I'm doing, so bear with me. :) Also, this has been pointed out to me by Funkypudding, so I think I should explain real quick... Knight is a horse. He is not a person. Just so you all know. :P**

* * *

"Will, you need to quit worrying, I'm sure he's fine!" A gentle voice drifted through the small cottage, and Will turned to face the tall, beautiful blonde woman that was standing behind him. He let out a sigh.

"You're right. He's as good as I am now, if not better. And it's not like this is his first-" Suddenly the front door swinging open made both Will and Alyss jump, and Jason strolled in from the cool air.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." He said simply, smiling at them. Alyss' eyebrows shot up, then she composed herself again, and she showed no emotion. Will, on the other hand, didn't stop his eyes from narrowing, and casting a glare that could kill, at his son.

"And where have you been? It shouldn't have taken you so long just to lead a patrol in the opposite direction!" He exploded, but Jason kept smiling.

"Dad, calm down, I _did_ lead them in the wrong direction. I led them right into Celtica. I think they'll be there for a while." He said slyly. Alyss drifted up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Just don't scare us like that again, OK?" She breathed, and Jason wrapped his arms around her too. His mother started stroking his hair, and suddenly pulled him back. "Jason Treaty, you need a haircut." Jason's smile faded away. In the back of the cabin Will laughed. Alyss turned on him too. "Don't laugh, you need one too. Your hair is longer than his." She pointed out, and Will snapped his mouth shut.

"Mom, we don't need hair cuts! What if we said that we have to keep our hair long so that Anglex's forces won't know it's us?" Jason explained, proud of his reasoning. He couldn't usually squirm his way around what his mother wanted, but he was sure he had finally beaten her. Alyss started to roll her eyes, then stopped herself and took a soothing breath.

"Grab a chair Jason." She said as she turned into the kitchen and started looking for her sharpest tools.

"Alyss." She turned around and saw Will holding up his Saxe knife. He had a sad smile on his face, but there was still humor in it. "We could do the Halt cut." He said simply. She sniggered.

"You really want your hair to look like that?" She asked incredulously. Jason had sat down in a chair across from his father, and was a bit confused at the name. Then he remembered that his dad had told him about Halt once, a long time ago. He had been his old mentor, and was the greatest ranger of all. But that changed when Anglex came. Jason tried to remember if his father had said anything else, like if he had made it out of the battle alive. But he didn't think his dad had ever said it. That would explain the sad smile.

"Come on Alyss, think about it. If the rogues saw us looking like Halt, they might actually..." He left the sentence hanging in the air. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, the same look Jason had seen many times before.

"Dad, what is it?" He asked, his heart pounding. His dad had an idea. A great one. A dark smile slowly spread across his face.

"Let's go give these rangers, and Anglex, a heart attack."

* * *

**Hello again, please help me out here by giving me some more names, and telling me about all my issues. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The weather the next day was perfect for a scouting mission. It was cloudy, and shadows blew in the soft breeze. If anyone saw movement, it would most likely be the blowing of a tree, or the shadow of a cloud overhead. Who would even think a person would be hiding in those shadows, waiting to strike? Jason's eyes narrowed as the guards made their way around the castle. Anglex was in there somewhere. It made Jason's stomach crawl just thinking about him. His mind went back to the stories his father had told him about the attack. Anglex and his troops had stormed in while Halt, Will, Horace and Alyss had been on a mission. They had heard about a group of people that were threatening the lives of the king and his family, all the while killing anyone that got in their way. The small group had been sent out to stop them, Alyss coming along because she had to head out that way anyway. While they were gone, Anglex had taken advantage of the opportunity and led his Rogues in. Crowley was of course the first person they went after. Gilan was with him at the time, and they were both badly out numbered. Crowley had been killed, and Gilan had been taken captive, badly wounded, as a way to lure in Halt and Will. They had already picked off the other rangers, one at a time. Then, before Halt and Will had made it back, they had killed King Duncan. Evanlyn was out of the castle at the time, and she never went back because of the warning from Lady Pauline, who had escaped the onslaught. When Halt, Will, Horace and Alyss finally got back, it was too late to do anything. But Halt wouldn't accept it. Jason's father said he was the best ranger, and he died the best ranger. Then the three had separated ways, Alyss and Will going in one direction, Horace going the opposite, to Evanlyn and to give Lady Pauline the devastating news. Will knew how much this would hurt her, of course, but he just didn't have the heart to tell her. Plus he thought this would be safer, since he was officially the most wanted outlaw now, being the only ranger left. It made Jason sick. These people thought they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Finally, after memorizing the guards rounds, he went back on the 3 hour ride to returned home.

"Jason, did you get down their times?" Will asked as he walked through the door. He nodded briskly.

"Yeah, they pass the south entrance every 5 minutes, a different group of guards every time. I think they have two groups circling the castle at once, so they can keep a better lookout for us." Jason said, setting his equipment down on the table. A soft cough came from behind him, and he sighed.

"Jason, you know I don't like it when you put weapons on the table." Alyss said, but not seriously. She had a gentle smile on her face. Jason lifted his stuff again and moved it to one of the small rooms in the cabin. "Anyways, Emily left with the letter, Will. They should be getting it soon." Then she leaned closer and whispered something else in Will's ear that Jason couldn't hear. Will nodded as she pulled away, sadness in his eyes.

"Good. I wish we didn't have to do this, but I think it's time we took Anglex down. Starting with Aiden and Nolan."


	4. Chapter 4

"Aiden and Nolan?" Jason asked. "Why them first? Shouldn't we be going for one of his more trusted advisors?" Will nodded in understanding.

"I can see why you would think that, Jason, but one of his more trusted advisors would be more heavily guarded. Another reason is that... well, Aiden and Nolan have Gilan. And right now, we need all the help we can get." Jason's eyes widened.

"They have Gilan? _The _Gilan?" Will smiled.

"Yes, _the _Gilan. The one who trained with Halt before me." Jason shook his head in amazement.

"I never realized they were keeping him so close... and they aren't keeping him heavily guarded?" He still couldn't understand. Gilan, an amazing ranger, being kept right under their noses. And not heavily guarded? Why? Could it be a trap to lure his dad in, the last ranger? They couldn't be that smart. Then again, they got Halt by doing that, the best ranger that ever lived. But his father would never do anything so reckless, not even for someone so close to him. What was he planning?

"They wouldn't think anyone would be stupid enough to go after him. Not after 15 years. Not after Halt..." Will swallowed and clenched his teeth. Then he coughed. "Ok, we're going to wait for some friends, then we're going to head out. We need to meet them at Caraway Fief. We'll leave tomorrow." Will exclaimed.

"Why Caraway?" Jason asked uncertainly. Will chuckled.

"Always asking questions..."

"Just like you." Alyss put in, smiling warmly at her two boys. Jason was the spitting image of Will when he himself was 15. She glided over and kissed them both on the cheek. "Get some rest you two, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Especially you," She added to Jason. "You've been out all day already, you deserve some much needed sleep." Jason yawned in answer.

"Yes Ma'am." He said jokingly, knowing how much his mother hated being called Ma'am. He slunk away into his bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. Alyss sat across from Will at the table.

"Alyss, do you really think he'll meet us there? Do you even think he'll get the letter? We haven't used birds for sending letters in a long time..." Alyss laughed.

"Quit worrying, Will! If Halt is still, well, Halt, He'll be there." She got up and walked into their bedroom. Then she stopped and turned around in the doorway. "He's always there for you, Will. What would make this time any different?" Then she shut the door behind her, leaving Will to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, so for this story, I hope you all realize that the distance is probably not going to be the same in the book, because I'm not smart enough to figure it out. :P Just a warning...**

* * *

"Jason, time to go." Jason's eyes slid open to his mother's face above him. "Wake up, sweetheart. Will has the horses ready and waiting. Get dressed, grab your things and meet him out there. He wanted to leave before dawn." Jason rolled out of his bed, and quickly changed, wrapping his cloak around his shoulders and slipping on his silent leather shoes. Before he grabbed his weapons, Alyss pulled him into a hug. "Please be safe. Look after your father." She whispered, fighting tears. This was the most dangerous thing they had ever done. And both Will and Alyss knew that. She just wanted Jason to know that they needed to be extra careful this time.

"But, Mom, what about you?" Jason asked hesitantly, pulling out of her hug. "I thought you were coming with us..." Alyss smiled at that.

"I have some other business to do. But I'll be there with you in spirit, ok?" She patted her son's heart. "To keep you safe." Then her voice grew stern. "Jason, before you do anything, and I mean _anything_, think to yourself, would Mom do this? Keep that in mind..." And then she was gone. She swept out of his room gracefully, pulling on her cloak by the door. It was beautiful and pure white. She pulled it up over her head, covering her features and her long blonde hair. She locked eyes with Jason one last time, then pulled open the door and disappeared. Jason grabbed his bow and arrows quickly, then wrapped his dark cloak around his shoulders, and hurried out the door behind Alyss. When he turned around, she was nowhere to be seen. What he did see was Will, Knight at his side, as well as Cocoa, his new horse. Tug had recently passed away, and it had affected the whole family. Jason had never ridden Tug, but he loved him just the same. Of course, no where near as his dad did.

"Good, Jason, your up. Come on, if we're going to make it to Caraway in time to meet them we have to leave now." Will said, swinging up onto Cocoa. She whinnied, and turned around to look at him. Will sighed. "Alright, but this is the only time on this trip." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an apple. Cocoa took it gratefully.

"Dad, I still don't get it. Who exactly are we meeting?" Jason asked, jumping onto Knight.

_Did you get fatter? _He said, grunting. Jason narrowed his eyes. He would not say anything back to that. He was not going to go down to Knight's level.

"You'll find out soon enough. But we have to hurry. We want to beat them there." Will said, turning Northeast. And they were off, trotting toward Caraway Fief, away from their home in Forest Land, where no one ever looked for them.

A few hours later, Will called a break by a stream. They loosened the girths on Knight and Cocoa, and let them stroll around for a bit, knowing they wouldn't go very far. Then they stretched out in the shade of a tree, grateful for the cool it provided.

"Dad... You're not going to do anything Mom wouldn't, are you?" Jason asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Will turned to his son and smiled. He knew Alyss would have told him to watch out for him. He wasn't as young as he used to be, yada yada yada. Well, he was still younger than Halt was when he had taken Will on as his apprentice. At the thought of Halt, Will's smile faded.

"No, Jason. I won't. At least, I won't do anything without thinking through it first." Jason nodded in satisfaction. Will thinking through his plans was good enough for Jason.

"Dad..." Jason stopped himself. He wasn't sure his father wanted to talk about something like that.

"Dad..." Will replied, his eyebrows arching. "Are you going to finish or not?"

"Well... Never mind, I guess." Jason said reluctantly. Will stood up and tightened Cocoa's girths again.

"In that case, we should probably get going again." When they had started on the road again, Will turned to his son. "Jason, you know you can always ask me anything, right?" Jason sighed and nodded, but didn't say anything else.

Finally, after 4 days of riding, they reached Caraway fief. Will's eyes narrowed as he scanned the surroundings. Every once in a while a scream carried up to them. Will turned them around and headed back down the hill leading to the fief. Jason flinched each time a scream sounded, but he followed Will without question. Finally Jason took a deep breath.

"Dad, I've been thinking..." Before he continued, he saw the smile playing on his father's lips.

"Always a dangerous pastime." A rough voice said from behind them. Jason and Will both jumped and whipped their horses around. Behind them sat a short man with broad shoulders, a grey and green mottled cloak wrapped around him. His cowl was pulled up over his features and hid them in shadow. He was sitting on a small shaggy horse, the kind that rangers used to ride. The man's hands were old, but he was obviously strong and powerful. He had a bow in his hand, and an arrow was already notched, waiting.

"Halt." Will whispered, his eyes starting to glisten with tears. The man pulled back his cowl to reveal a grimace, along with coal black eyes, a grey beard, and ragged grey hair, spotted with black.

"Will, it's been a long time." The man said, and at the same time, Will and Halt swung off their horses and pulled each other into a hug. Jason just sat there, not sure what to do. Then something hit him.

"Wait, Halt? But Dad, you said Halt was dead!" He said indignantly, swinging down from Knight. Will and Halt pulled apart, and Halt turned to Jason. He showed no emotion, but Jason thought he saw the corners of this old man's mouth pull up, if not just for a split second.

"He looks exactly like you did, Will. Except for his eyes. They're far more intelligent, like Alyss is." Will's eyes narrowed.

"Like Alyss? I don't think so. I was always-" The shaggy pony emitted a rumbling sound that came from the center of his chest and emanated through his barrel of a body. Halt and Will were suddenly both alert, arrows already notched, bows ready. Jason quickly fumbled for his, not sure what the problem was. The horse hadn't done anything. It had just made a sound. What difference did it make? He quickly stood beside his dad and followed their gazes. Three riders were mounted and moving towards them. Jason sighed. He knew who they were. They had met a few times, just to catch up, and Jason couldn't help but be a bit disappointed that there were 3 of them instead of just two. He let his bow drop and put the arrow back in his quiver. Will and Halt continued to aim their bows at the newcomers.

"Dad, it's just Horace." Jason said, getting back up on Knight. Will squinted, then nodded as the figures got closer.

"He's right, Halt. It's Horace and Evanlyn." Halt nodded and put down his bow. One of the figures were suddenly cantering, getting closer and closer. The other two finally started to do the same.

"Jason!" Said the first one, her voice carrying all the way over. Jason groaned and slumped against Knight, who skittered at the sound of her voice, eyes wild with fear. Will laughed. Halt just stood, looking perplexed. Then he was emotionless again. Finally all three riders were there. One was tall and muscular, a beautiful sword at his side, along with a beautiful woman on his other arm.

"Will, it's so good to see you again." She said, smiling warmly. But Horace's breathing had picked up. She turned his gaze on him. "Horace, what's wro-" Then she saw him. A tear dripped down her cheek and she charged forward, embracing the old man. Horace looked at Will, who nodded.

"He came." Was all he said. Horace and Will shook hands, then Horace walked over to stand with Halt and Evanlyn, which left the third rider with Jason and Will.

"Jason, I can't believe you came too!" She said excitedly. Jason coughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, Maddie, I could say the same for you..." Will chuckled lightly, and Jason glared at him. Will interrupted with a loud voice and addressed everyone.

"Well, we're all here now. Let's get this planning started."

* * *

**Hello again. :) Um, please review I guess! :P Also, Oh, wow, who was that Emily person that is not really in this chapter and is barely spoken of? (I have no idea yet) ;)**


End file.
